I Am Layna: Here Me Roar Of The Fire Dragon! Pt 2
by The Otaku Squirrel
Summary: Continuation of my first story and taking off from Chapter 41 of my story: I am Layna, Hear Me Roarof The Fire Dragon. Layna's back and she's as crazy and lovable as ever. And now...She's got herself a long-lost twin sister to back her up on this wild ride: Layla. Together, the Dragneel twins are going to stir up Fairy Tail, have a hell of a time, and kick some butt along the way
1. Chapter 1

***PLEASE READ THIS***

***PLEASE READ THIS***

***PLEASE, IT'S IMPORTANT***

**To all my new readers (IF there are any...) this is a sequel story.**

***clears throat* yes, well...See, this is second part of my previous story "I am Layna, Hear Me Roarof The Fire Dragon" (YES, I knew that there was a mistake in the title in my previous title, so no need to tell me, Mina-san)**

**"I am Layna, Hear Me Roarof The Fire Dragon" ended at Chapter 41 (Yes, it had that many chapters.) and it's title was "Trouble, Trouble! The Spirits Go Wild!" (Yea, that title wasn't really creative...Lol) and THIS chapter (Chapter 1 of "I Am Layna: Here Me Roar Of The Fire Dragon Part 2") is going to start RIGHT WHERE CHAPTER 41 ENDED.**

**So, to put this is simpler words for some of you who still might not understand my situation:**

**1. My story was getting too long so I had to move it another story.**

**2. It's still the same exact story, just picking up from the very last chapter.**

**3. My story is not going to be last time, as a head-ups for the people who might have read my story from last time. I'm not going to be doing all those omakes and little shorts anymore and I've DEFINITELY fixed my grammar and spelling..We're skipping to the action and adventure, baby. OH YEA. I'M HARDCORE WITH THIS ONE. (Lol, after reading this chapter's title, it's a little hard to see that I'm going "hardcore" isn't it?)**

**So, quick summary time! Yay!**

**Summary for I am Layna, Hear Me Roarof The Fire Dragon: Layna Heartfilia Dragneel is the daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, the twin of Layla Heartfilia Dragneel, the girlfriend of Loke, and the loving idiot to many. She's favors Natsu more in appearance and character. She is pretty stupid, but she can be VERY smarty-smart at multiple times. She has the chocolate eyes of Lucy, the addictive grin of Natsu, and a strange habit of wearing only shorts and sneakers and always wearing tight shirts and shorts. Totally tomboy, right? After coming to Magnolia for the very first time in all her seventeen years of life, she's faced with problem after problem, and her life is more messed up than you can ever imagine! As Lucy has completely forgotten, it is unknown of which twin is the oldest of the two sisters. There's a constant fight between Layna and Layla over who's older and who's smarter and it usually ends with Melanie slamming them on the head with the side of her swords.**

**IMPORTANT THINGS: From my last story, Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana ARE in this story. It's a long and complicated situation, so you'll just have to read my other story to see how they even got there. As for some other things that will surely be confusing in my story for you new readers...Like I said, you'll just have to read my other story, because I'm too lazy to tell you all of the stuff that would take weeks to type.**

**Summary for I Am Layna: Hear Me Roar of The Fire Dragon Part 2; Starting off from Chapter 41, Layna's life is still packed with adventures through some of the most incredibly strangest things.**

**Now, we even have a new little OC: Hirari. She's a mysterious girl that know one-except for Master, who isn't helping by keeping it secret-even knows about! She's only eleven years old, but is being chased by a big group of bad guys! She needs protection, she needs a safe environment to hide away in, she needs help! So...If she needs these things...WHY THE HECK IS SHE AT FAIRY TAIL? And who is this "Mother" she keeps talking of? Does Igneel know something about this "Mother"? Why exactly is Hirari being chased? What kind of magic does Hirari even use? And who's that chic woman that's been hanging around Laxus lately? Why is there a super handsome man going after Lessie, daughter of Levy and Gajeel and Layna's best friend? WHY? It'll all be answered in this strange story that I thought of on spring break! BWAHAHA!**

**Now, here is my first arc of the sequel to my story! (P.S. it's the 1st arc out of about 4 or 5, so this story might end up being forty chapters, too!)**

**(Another P.S., yea, I have a lot of OC's in my story. Some are in Fairy Tail, some aren't but are just some old friends of Layna. Others are the evil people...Mwahahahaha...Evil~...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tale Of One Big Misunderstanding, Two Perverted Books, Three Haircuts, Five New Characters, and A Dozen Cherry BonBons. **

Lisanna placed down some plates and silverware, before taking a glance at Jellal as he sat at the bar, "Jellal, what are you doing?"

Jellal looked up from flipping through a book, "Reading."

"Hmm? Well, what are you reading?" She asked in interest as she tried to take a peek at the book's cover.

He continued to flip through the book, "Alice in Wonderland."

She sweat dropped, "Wait, what? That's a children's book, you know..."

He nodded, "I know."

"S...So, why are you reading it?"

His eyes gleamed in joy, "It's really interesting."

She very slowly backed up and started to slowly walk away, "I think I'm going to have to talk with Erza about this..."

* * *

I took a peek in the kitchen, "Hey, Hirari...What are you doing over there?"

She looked up from whipping something around in a bowl. She slowly hopped off a stool and wiped her hands on her pants, "I'm making something."

I raised eyebrow, "Hn? What is it?"

"It's a secret, so I can't tell you, right now." She mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because, I want it to be a secret for now. Sorry." She said as she spun on her feet, going back to the stool.

I shrugged, "Okay...Just be careful with that stuff, like the stove and knifes..."

"Okay."

I started walking over to a table. I passed by a couple of people, "Uncle Jellal, what are you reading, so intently?"

He looked up from reading deeply into a book and stared at me, "Alice in Wonderland."

I sweat dropped, "But, that's a children's book."

Auntie Levy held up a hand, sighing at Uncle Jellal, "Ah. Don't even bother. We've all been trying to figure out what's up with this strange situation, so...Just don't even bother."

Lisanna-nee came up, staring at Uncle Jellal as she slowly sat down, "He's been reading it, for the past couple of hours...I really think someone should tell Erza. This is just strange..."

Uncle Jellal snapped at them and brushed them off, "SHH! I'm trying to read! Don't interrupt my precious time, again, Lisanna!"

"Yea, this is really weird." Lisanna-nee mumbled.

"Ah, what it's like to be Uncle Jellal, I wonder..." I mumbled with a slight laugh, walking away from their table.

I sat down at an empty table and laid my head down on it. I held my chin in my palm and started to kick my feet back and forth, "I wonder how come I have to take care of Hirari...I mean, if she has a Mother, why doesn't she just take care of her, herself?"

"Good question. Oh, and stop talking to yourself, like that." A voice piped up.

I glanced over and saw that it was Melanie, "What's up, Melanie?"

She sat down across from me, "Nothing. I just saw you sitting over here, and I was a bit bored so I decided to come over."

"Hn..."

"But, like you said just now, it is a bit strange that you're having to take care of Hirari, even though she has a Mother."

"Yea, it really doesn't make sense to me. And earlier, Jii-chan told me that it was because some people were after her. I don't get that either." I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow in interest, "Some people are after her? Who? And why?"

I sighed and shrugged, "Who knows? Jii-chan was being as mysterious as ever when he told me, and he wouldn't let me ask any questions afterwards. I'm just as confused as you are, Melanie."

"Well...This is certainly strange. First, if Hirari has a Mother, that is well and alive, why can't she just take care of her? Second, if she's being chased after some people, why not tell someone else, like the Magic Council, instead of giving her off to a standard mage, that you can just find anywhere? And if why is she being chased after, in the first place? What did she even do? And who are the people who are after her?"

I nodded, "Yea, that's all true. But, I don't think we'll be getting any answers from anyone, soon."

Melanie shrugged in thought, "If Master won't tell us, why not just as Hirari herself? She has to, at least, know who the people are, that are chasing her, and why they're after her."

I nodded my agreements, "That's true."

Melanie glanced around the guild, "Hey, do you smell something? Like...Chocolate?"

I sniffed the air and tilted my head, "Yea, I smell it...I wonder what that is?"

"Maybe, Mira's cooking something, again. She always forgets to turn the fan on, when she's in the kitchen, so it's probably her."

"Mmm..."

* * *

Lisanna peered at Jellal, "Ne, Jellal! Watcha reading, now? Hm?"

Jellal looked up from his 'book', "Oh, uh...I'm...Reading...Reading...Uh...Another book!" And quickly tried to go back to, now, closing the 'book'.

Lisanna raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Hm? Jellal why are you trying to close that book so quickly? Whatcha reading?"

Jellal quickly shut the book, trying to hide it, "N-Nothing! It's nothing, Lisanna!"

Lisanna sighed and held her hand out, "Book."

Jellal grumbled and slowly placed it in her hands, "Erza's gonna kill me..."

Lisanna grabbed the book and opened it. Her eyebrow twitched as she flipped to one of the pages, "JELLAL."

He flinched, "Y-Yes?"

"I'M TELLING ERZA ON YOU."

He quickly yelled after her as she marched off in search of Erza, pleaing for his life as he tried to stop her.

* * *

"Lessie-chan, have you seen Hirari?" I yelled over to my friend as I walked over.

She looked up from flipping a page in her book, "No. Why?"

"I was going to see if she wanted to go outside and help me buy some cake for Melanie." I said with a wide stretch to my arms.

"Melanie's got you doing her errands, again?" She asked with a humor-filled smile.

I pouted, "Yea! Always making me spend my precious money, which I barely have as of now, buying her all these cakes! You know, today, she's making me buy a wedding cake! Do you know how much those things are? I mean, what does she even need with a wedding cake? I seriously don't understand her!"

Melanie appeared out of nowhere, arms crossed, "Are you complaining about something, Layna?"

I jumped at her sudden appearance, "N-No! I wasn't! Just having a talk with good ol' Lessie-chan!" I sweat dropped, "And where did you even pop out from?"

Melanie glanced around, scrunching her nose, "But, really...What is that smell? I've smelled it for quite a while, now, but I don't know what it is."

Lessie-chan slowly closed her book, "Yea, I smelled that, too. It kinda smelled like chocolate, to me."

"That's what I thought it was, too." Melanie said in agreement.

"Is it Mira?" Lessie-chan asked.

"I don't think so. I was just talking to her a few minutes ago, she wasn't anywhere near the kitchen, and it didn't seem as though she knew what the smell was, either." Melanie shook her head.

"Then, what is it?" She asked in a simple confusion.

Melanie caught something out of the corner of her eye, "I think someone's coming out of the kitchen..."

As the kitchen door slowly pushed open and a sweet smell popped out, I face palmed, "Ah, that's right! Hirari was in the kitchen, earlier! I forgot she went in there! She was so quiet!"

Hirari, holding something in her hands, hopped over to me, "Layna, look at what I got for you! Look!"

As she came up to us, I stared down at what was in her hands. A large cake, with fancy decorations, made from multiple colored frostings. "Woah! Where'd you get the cake? Did you, maybe, read my mind and went to buy that cake for Melanie, so I wouldn't have to?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about...I made this cake, for Layna. Here."

I stared at the cake again, "You made this cake? REALLY? You're only, like, eleven years old! How could make this cake? This looks like a cake you'd have at a birthday party or at a wedding! Or any other fancy place like that!"

"Well, I most definitely made it. I'm pretty sure of that..." She mumbled as she stared at the cake's frosting.

Melanie drooled over the cake, "That's look good..."

Hirari shrugged, "Want some? Even though I made it for Layna, I can let you guys have some, too. If you want some, though."

"Then, can I share it with everyone else?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

I grabbed the cake from her hands, so I could carry it for her, and walked slowly over to everyone else. "Hey...You guys want some cake? There's a whole bunch of it."

"Is that what that smell was, earlier? I thought Mira was just making something..." Mama mumbled as she saw the large cake in my hands.

As I placed it on the table, everyone stared at the large cake, "Did you make this cake, Layna?" Asu asked with a cautious stare.

"Oh, how funny. You think that I'm such a terrible cook, don't you? Well, be glad. I DIDN'T make it. Tch..." I said to them as I saw all of them give me cautious and unsure looks, whether or not to try some of the cake or not.

"Well, who made it? Was it Melanie?" Blake asked.

"Oh, you would just love it if she made it, wouldn't you? Well, she didn't either, so don't get your hopes up." I said with a smirk.

"So, it was Lessie?" Auntie Levy asked, looking up from pressuring Uncle Jellal about his unusual selection in reading.

Lessie-chan shook her head, "Nope. You think I could ever make something, looking like that? That'd literally be impossible."

Mama reached out to take a small piece of the cake on her finger, "So, who made it, then? It smells good..."

"Hirari did. She said it was for Layna, but she would be nice enough to share with everyone else." Melanie said as she shot hungry glances to the cake.

Mama placed a cake covered finger in her mouth and her face darkened, "Th...This tastes so good...I don't even make stuff this delicious..."

Papa nodded in agreement, "Yea, that's true. Lucy, sometimes you just act like you don't know how to cook." Mama punched him in the shoulder.

"A little ten year old made this cake? REALLY?" Hannabeth exclaimed as she tasted some of the cake.

"I'm almost twelve." Hirari mumbled as she held my hand.

"How can you make something this delicious? Even my Mother can't make something this good!" Hannabeth exclaimed.

"Mother said that even if I didn't like some people, I had to be nice to them. So, she taught me how to sweets, so I could be nice to them." Hirari said in thought.

"So...That means you don't really like us...Huh?" Lisanna-nee asked with a sweat drop.

She shook her head, "Not really. You're all really strange. Except for Layna, of course."

"Except fo-Wait, what? !" Blake exclaimed, "Okay...So, you're saying that the girl who doesn't even remember how to open a door correctly, or when to stop throwing people into walls, ISN'T strange? But, WE are?"

"Exactly." She stared at Blake, "And how come you're always calling her stupid? She's really smart, way smarter than the most of you. And she's a lot prettier than you, too."

"Don't ever call a male 'pretty', kid." Blake said to her with a point to her face.

"Okay, but I don't get it, though. Everyone's pretty. That's what Mother said." She replied with a slight nod.

I glanced down at her, "But, you just made cake? So, what was up with that chocolate smell from earlier?"

She stared at the kitchen door, "I made something else, but it's only for Layna. No sharing."

Sparkles appeared around my face, "You made something for me? What a sweet, short little girl! Did I mention that you're short? Hey, can I dress you up in a co-"

"Lay-chan, you're turning into Onee-chan, again!" Lessie-chan exclaimed as she saw me start to pull out a glittery costume.

Hirari took a nervous step back, "I think I'm fine...I don't really feel like putting on a costume..."

"Aww..." I pouted. Then, more sparkles appeared as I turned to Lessie-chan and held up the glittery costumes, "Lessie-chan! Will you put these on for me? Come on! Put this one on! It has sparkly stuff on it, and it's so cute! Put it on!"

Melanie stood in front of me, "LAYNA. You still haven't got my cake. Go. NOW."

I sweat dropped, limply holding the costumes in my hand, "But, Hirari made a gigantic cake...Why do you need another one?"

"A cake that small is not enough to satisfy me. Go buy another one." She commanded.

"What? ! Small? ! Do you see the size of this cake? ! In what way, is this ever small? ! What's up with your measuring skills? !" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"JUST GO."

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

As I sulked towards the door, Hirari followed after me, still holding my hand, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure...You can help me carry that huge cake back to the guild..." I said with a sad face, as I thought of how much money a cake that size would cost.

As we stepped out the door, she smiled to herself, "My cherry bonbons are gonna be cooled off, by the time we get back..."

* * *

"Wh...What's up with this cake?" Hirari asked as she stared down at the enormous cake we had brought.

Tired from carrying such a large cake, we had sat down on a bench in the park. Or at least, we tried to. The cake was so big, that it took up half of the entire bench's space, so we couldn't even fit on it.

I ran my hands though my hair and my body shook with a sudden weakness, "It's always like this with Melanie. She's always got to have a gigantic cake set upon her throne." I sighed loudly, "It's so ridiculous that I'm even afraid to look at the receipt and see how much this thing costed..."

She stifled a giggled, "Does she really eat all of this cake by herself? That's amazing!"

I also stifled a giggle, "Well, that's Melanie for you! She can eat for hours on end and can still want more!"

Hirari tugged on my hand, "Shouldn't we start going back, Layna?"

I took a glance up at the sky. I held a hand to shield my eyes from the sun, "Yea...It's still bright out, but it looks like the sun's about to set." I motioned to the cake, "Come on, Hirari. We've got a gigantic cake to deliver."

* * *

I sweat dropped and cussed under my breath, straining with the weight of the cake that I was carrying by myself. "Hirari...I thought we were going to carry this together? !"

Hirari smiled and strolled along side me, "But, it's too heavy, Layna. I'm only eleven, you know. Such a job thrown on me, is almost child abuse!"

"Yea, ALMOST...You still could have helped me carry this gigantic cake." I muttered as I strained with the cake again.

I glanced up as we started walking toward the guild doors, "Hirari, go up and open the doors, okay? I'll come up behind you, so keep the door open."

She nodded and skipped off ahead of me, "Okay!"

I sighed and took a peek down at the cake, "Who asks for something this gigantic, anyways? God, Melanie..."

I watched as Hirari shoved open the doors with all her little might. As the doors swung open, I yelled loudly, "MELANIE! If you don't get this damn cake!"

Melanie came running at rocket speed as she heard the word "cake". She swiftly grabbed it from my arms and walked away with it, "Yep. That's nice, Layna. Oh, and thanks for the cake."

My veins popped, "You could at least pay me back all the money I spent on that ridiculous thing! What kind of cake costs that much money anyway? !"

Melanie sighed and took a large bite out of the cake, after she quickly swung the box open. She numbed on the fork, "Don't whine, Layna. If you didn't want to buy the cake, you didn't have to. Why didn't you just ask someone else to get it?"

"That's because you threatened to kill me if I didn't do it!"

She sighed again, "Such excuses are so un-lady-like, Layna."

I gritted my teeth, "Melanie, you're really..."

As Hirari shut the door and walked over to me, I was about to ask her about the candy she fixed earlier, "Hirari, are those cand-" I yelped in surprise as someone popped up behind me and grabbed my arm, "Agh!"

Layla sighed and let go of my arm, "Don't get scared over something like that, idiot."

"Well, why did you gra-" I started to snap in annoyance as I turned to her. I stopped and blinked in a colored confusion, "Huh? You look funny..."

"That's because I got my hai-" She started to say, but I cut her off. "Wait! Don't tell me! I can figure this out!" I exclaimed as I held a hand up to stop her words. I rubbed my chin in thought and slanted my eyes as I leaned forward, "Hmm...Let me see...Did you get braces? No, no! Contacts? NO...Hmmmm...Are you wearing a new skirt or something? No, no, that wouldn't make any sense, because you'd obviously to wear a new skirt everyday...Oh! You got new glasses, huh? Well, that's nice!"

Her veins popped, "Your stupidity gets to the point where it's a little annoying to even be around you..."

I smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Yea, yea! Just go off and be all happy with those new glasses!"

"IT'S NOT NEW GLASSES!"

"Okay, okay...You don't have to yell...Geez..." I muttered with a sweat drop.

Her mouth twitched, "Well, you don't have to be so stupid! Why can't you see that I got my hair cut? ! It's in plain sight! Are you seriously that stupid? ! Why must you always act like that? ! It's annoying!"

I leaned forward and stared at her, rubbing my chin in thought, "Hmm...Ah, you're right. Your hair's shorter. Uh...Why is it shorter?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "It's hot outside and Mama wanted me to get it cut. She got her's cut, too."

"Hot?" I looked at her like she was crazy, "It's the middle of December!"

"So? It's still hot out. It's even over ninety-degrees, right now." She ran her hands through her hair, "Oh, and Mama said she wanted you to get your hair cut, too."

"What? ! Why? !"

She sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me away, "Like I said, it's hot outside. She doesn't want you with all that hair, sweating up everything, so you have to get it cut. Now, come on, and no whining."

"Okay."

"Good, now hu-" She stopped and blinked, "What?"

"I said okay."

She placed a hand to my forehead, "Are you sick? Have a fever? You're sick, right? That can only explain..."

I slapped her hand away, "Explain what? What are you going on about now?"

She raised an eyebrow and rubbed her chin, "Hm...No, it's just that...Me and Mama thought that you surely would have put up a fight, over something like this...I mean, you don't really seem like the type of girl to take like stuff like haircuts or anything..."

I sighed and walked off, "Whatever. I said I'll get my hair cut, so I'll get it cut. Come on Hirari."

As Hirari trotted after me, Layla followed also. She grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me to a table, "Over here, over here~! This is where you'll get your fabulous haircut~!"

"The way you're talking, I'm getting a little scared..."

I saw that Lessie-chan, Melanie, Hannabeth, Asu, Elfie, and Julie were talking over at the table and as soon as I did, I knew something was up. We were all friends, but it was kind of strange and out-of-place to see us ALL at the same place, at ONE time. My eyebrow twitched as we got to the table and I hid Hirari protectively behind me, "Y...You guys aren't going to cut my hair...Are you?"

Julie smiled and hopped up to me, "Of course...Layna-chan!...We'll gladly offer...To do it!"

I took a nervous step back, "Ehh..."

Lessie-chan pulled out several scissors in her hands and snipped them evilly, "Fufu...Don't worry, Lay-chan! We're only going to cut...ALL OF YOUR HAIR!"

"LESSIE-CHAN!"

She pouted, "Hai, hai...I was just kidding...We're only gonna cut it to your shoulders, geez..."

I sweat dropped, "Wh-Why can't I just get Cancer to cut it? ! I think I'll feel safer if Cancer was cutting it!"

Layla placed a hand on my shoulder, "Mama's on a mission with Papa, Auntie Erza, and Uncle Gray, so she needed Cancer." Her eye sparkled evilly and she whipped out a golden key, "But, I have Aquarius-neechan's key! We can ask _her _to help cut your hair!"

"NO!"

Melanie sighed and held up a large sword, "No choice then. Shall we start the haircut?"

I flinched nervously, "I-I gue-" My eyes bugged out as I saw the sword, "Wait just a minute! That's not what you cut hair with, Melanie!"

Melanie stared at the sword and tilted her head slightly, "Ah...I guess not. I didn't realize."

I sweat dropped, "How do you not realize something like that? It's a sword, for goodness sake..."

Asu smiled sweetly, TOO sweetly, and held up a pair of scissors, "Shall we start the cutting of your hair, LaLa-chan?"

* * *

Hannabeth smiled and handed me a mirror, "Hai! We're done! Here's a mirror!"

I took the mirror and looked into it with bored eyes. My once spiky and knee-length hair was now falling to my shoulder blades in limpy straight strands, like Mama's did. There was no trace of any of my wonderful spikes, except for my bang. It was one big spike and the more it fell down over my right eye and down to my shoulder, the spikier and curvier it got and popped it out to the side, so we had to keep it down in place with two hair clips, crossing them over each other.

I shrugged boredly, "Meh..."

"What does that mean? !" Lessie-chan exclaimed.

I sighed, "Well, you guys could have done better. That's all I'm saying."

Layla pinched my cheeks, "You little ungrateful...!" She exclaimed.

I got up and walked over to Hirari, "Should've just let Cancer do it. Come on Hirari, let's have some candy, hm?"

They all sweat dropped after us.

* * *

My eyes sparkled as I bit into one of Hirari's cherry bonbons, "This is delicious!"

"Don't talk with it in your mouth!" She quickly tried to stop me.

"Ah." Cherry juice spilled out of the light pink candy and ran down my shirt, "It's spilling."

She sweat dropped and quickly went to get some paper towels, "You're never supposed to hold a cherry bonbon out in the air, as soon as you bite into it. The juice'll spill out, that way."

I took a few paper towels and started rubbing my shirt clean, "Hehe...I think I'll remember that, next time."

She took one of the candies from the tray and ate one for herself. She frowned as soon as she did, "This tastes terrible."

I blinked, "What? These are delicious! What are you talking about?"

She shamefully swallowed the candy and licked cherry juice from her lips, "Mother's tastes a whole lot tastier. Compared to her's, this is just terrible."

I popped another one into my mouth and shrugged, "I think it tastes fine. Gah! Spilled more juice again!"

She watched me wipe more juice off my chin, "If you tasted Mother's, you'd regret saying that..."

I took a few of the candies in my hand, popping them in one after another, and got into my 'parenting mode', "Who is your Mom, anyways? Where is she? How come she isn't here with you? If she's alive and everything, why can't she just keep you safe from the people chasing you? And why are you being chased? What'd you even do? What kind of magic do you even use, Hirari? How come you keep keeping all these secrets?"

"That's way too many questions..."

I swallowed and sighed, "Well, you can't blame me! You're only eleven years old, but you're keeping all these seriously important facts from everyone!"

She tilted her head in thought, "Important information?"

"Yes, it is! It's very important to know things like that!" I exclaimed, shamelessly smacking on three cherry bonbons at once, letting the juice trickle around in my mouth.

She grabbed the tray of candies in her hands and stared down at it, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

She continued to stare at the tray, "I'll tell you. If it's that important."

I almost spit out my candy, "Really? You're just going to do it, that easily?"

She started for the kitchen door, "Yes. But...You have to do something for me, first."

I sighed and followed after her, "Of course, that's how it is...When is it never that way?"

She started heading toward everyone, "It's not bad, so don't worry. It's really simple. Honest."

"That's what they all say...That's what they all say..." I mumbled.

She stood in front of everyone and stared at Layla, "You're name's Layla, right?"

She looked up from a book, "Uh, yea. There a problem?"

Hirari held out the tray of cherry bonbons, "Want one, Layla?"

Layla stared at the dozens of candy lining up on the tray, "Why? What's the catch?"

Hirari shrugged, "No reason. Just take one. I don't mind."

Layla slowly reached out for one and took it in her hand. She bit out the side, "What is this any-GAH!"

Hirari sweat dropped as she saw the cherry juice spilling down Layla's shirt, "Is your entire family like this?"

I snickered, "Idiot, how'd you just spill it everywhere like that? Pfft!"

"The same thing happened to you. Not once, but twice." Hirari said. Layla snickered as she wiped her shirt clean.

Hirari smiled sweetly and leaned in Layla's face, "Now, Layla-san. You have to do something for me~!"

Layla sweat dropped, "I knew there was a catch...I'm not doing anything, though."

Hirari's eyes welled up, "That's so mean. You're just going to eat candy, that I worked several hours on, and then spill it everywhere, which is extremely disgraceful to me, and then just reject my ask for help? I'm only eleven, you demon! Are you even human?"

Layla's eye twitched, "Fine! What is it? It'd better not be something stupid, though!"

Hirari smiled, "Oh, it's nothing weird! You just have to help me find Mother! Simple, right?"

She stopped wiping her shirt, "Huh? FIND your Mother? Did I hear that right? You don't know where your Mom is?"

Hirari nodded, "Yep! Every since I was little, she's always liked to move from place to place, and never really stays there for a long time! She's in the country, right now, but it probably won't be for long, so you'll have to look fast..."

Layla raised an eyebrow, "Well, why do _I_ have to do it?"

"You're not doing it alone! Layna's coming, too!" She exclaimed with a smile.

I sighed, "So, that's what you were talking about, earlier..."

Sparkles appeared around Hirari and she pumped her fist, "Do not worry! I will also be there, to guide you through the harsh mountains and snow!"

Our faces darkened and I held a nervous hand up, "Wait, what? I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Don't worry?"

"No, not that..."

"I'll be there, too?"

"No, no...Keep going...Keep going..."

"I'll guide you through the harsh mountains and snow?"

"Ah...That's it..."

"Mountains? ! Snow? ! Where the hell are we going? ! The Himalaya's? !" Layla exclaimed in disbelief.

Hirari scratched her head in thought, "Well, we do live in the mountains, so it's always snowing...But, I don't know if it's called the Himalaya's or not, though..."

Lessie-chan smiled and saluted us, "I wish you Good Luck in the far off snowy mountains!"

"That's really not helping, Lessie-chan!"

Layla smiled nervously and gently pressed the air with her hands, in defense, "Wait, wait. This is just some joke, right? I mean, there's just no way that you're making us go all the way up to the extremely cold and freezing mountains, to go find some Mother that could just bring herself up here...Right?"

"No. Why would I joke about that? Me, Mother, and my big brother live up in the mountains. We don't take well to hotter climates, such as this one, so we're always moving around to colder places like that." Hirari said with a look of confusion.

"You have a big brother?" I asked, still a bit dazed from the fact that I'll be in the mountains for who-knows-how-long.

She nodded, "Yes. But, he's not my real brother, though. In fact, that's not our real Mother, either. We're both orphans and Mother just found us one day."

"Woah, woah, woah. So, you have a brother...Who knows where you are...Who knows where your _Mother_ is...Why doesn't he just come get you himself?"

"But, I need Mother to come _here. _Not me going _there _." Hirari said in more confusion.

I threw up my hands, "Why? !"

She tilted her head in confusion, "But, you just said you wanted to know all those 'extremely and seriously important things' because it's important to know them!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, first of all, you said that you wanted to see Mother. Second of all, you said that you wanted to know why I'm being chased, what I did, why I'm here, who are the people chasing me, and other stuff." She shrugged, "I can't tell you that stuff, because only Mother knows. So, that's why we have to go get her."

I facepalmed, "Sometimes, I wish I'd just stop asking so many questions..."

Layla crossed her arms and clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Yes, we all wish that."

Hirari popped two of the cherry bonbons in her mouth, "But, if you want to know what kind of magic I use, then I can just show you. I at least know that."

"Really?" I asked as I watched her.

"Yep." She smacked on the cherry bonbons, ignoring the juice that was dripping off her top lip.

"Well, are you going to?"

She swallowed the candy and licked her lips, "Sure..." Then, she placed the tray down.

She pumped out her fist and exclaimed: "Byakugan!"

My eyes bugged out, "I think you've got the wrong anime!"

She nodded slowly, "You're right…My bad."

She held her hands out to me, "Etherion!"

"You've got the right author, but that's still the wrong anime!"

She pretended to wave around a wand and smiled, "Majokko Nodoka!"

"I don't even know what anime that's from, but it's definitely not right…"

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "Rasengan?"

"You're going back to the wrong anime again…"

"Pretty Cure CATCH! Ne?"

"Are you kidding me?"

She pulled at her eyes and gave a determined face, "Rinnegan!"

"Going back to that same one, again?"

She formed a sign with her hands, "Clone Jutsu! Sexy Jutsu! Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She smiled, "Yea, I really am…"

"Why can't you just tell us what kind of magic you use?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Why do you keep going back to that same thing?"

"Akamaru, GO!"

"It's still the same one!"

"Rasen Shuriken!"

"I am now getting annoyed with this same reference…"

Suddenly, glasses appeared on her face and a clipboard in her hands. Her glasses shined as she fixed them on her nose, "Hai! Hiro Mashima-sama has a lot of work to do, today! Apparently, he's making a new chapter!"

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING MASHIMA-SAMA INTO THIS?"

Her glasses shined again, "Then, shall I reference to N*r*to's creator, instead?"

"Don't do either! We're freaking breaking the fourth-wall, dammit! THE FOURTH WALL! THAT WALL ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BROKEN!"

Lessie-chan's eyes sparkled and she nodded, "Hiro Mashima-sama sure is incredible, working on chapters so late at night! It's beautiful! Such dedication!"

I threw a tray at her, "DON'T GO ALONG WITH IT!"

Melanie smiled and nodded, "Amazing, really, Hiro Mashima-sama! If he wasn't married, I might have married him for making such amazing chapters!"

I threw a tray at Melanie, "YOU EITHER! QUIT TALKING ABOUT HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA! WE'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, GOD DAMMIT!"

Hirari threw her clipboard on the floor and exclaimed: "MY GOODNESS! HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA HAS DIED! HOW IS THIS MANGA/ANIME EVER GOING TO SURVIVE? !"

I cracked my knuckles loudly, "HIRARI."

Lessie-chan screamed, "WHAT? ! HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA DIED? ! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE? ! WHAT'LL WE DO? !"

I held a hand to my mouth and coughed gently into it, clearing my throat, "Ahem...Yes, okay..."

A dark aura appeared behind my body and I cracked my knuckles loudly, "Excuse me, all the readers out there...WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE INTERMISSION BREAK."

* * *

_**Intermission Story:**_

_**Jellal's Misunderstanding**  
_

Jellal grumbled and huffed with the large bag in his hands, "Why the heck does Erza always make me do this stuff?"

He sighed and stared at the door now before him, "This is Lucy's house, right? Guess I'm here, then..."

He reached out and knocked on the door. He squinted his eyes as no one answered and it was silent, not even the sound of a footstep. He knocked on the door once more, "I know they're here, because they didn't go anywhere today, so what's taking so long?"

_Even more silence and no answering~_

He sighed and reached out for the doorknob, "Guess I'll just have to walk in. Although, it's not like it matters or anything...I'll just put this on the table and leave."

He was surprised to see that the door was already unlocked, but he stepped through anyway. He sighed boredly and held up the bag, "Hey, Lucy! Natsu! Erza told me to gi-"

He stopped mid-sentence and his face darkened, "What are you two doing?"

Lucy, only covered up in a towel, to hide her naked body, was lying under Natsu, who was looking just as confused as she was. Jellal took a small step back, "What. Are. You. Two. Doing."

Layna and Layla's heads poked out from their bedroom doors. Layna scratched her messy bed-hair and yawned loudly as she walked out, "What the hell is up with all this noise? People are trying to sleep, you know."

Layla stepped out of her room, holding a book and also with messy bed-hair. "It's almost 2:00 in the afternoon, you know. No one sleeps at this time."

Layna rolled her eyes, "Then, explain your hair. Idiot."

Layla shrugged, "I was lying on the floor. Of course my hair would get like that."

Layna ignored her and stretched her arms, "Ah! Uncle Jellal! What are you doing here? Ah, you look just as stupid as ever, though..."

Layna followed Jellal's gaze and she grinned, "Fufu...What are you two doing in MY house?"

Layla slammed her book shut and she stared at the scene on the floor, "You nasty perverts. We're only feet away, in our rooms, and you're doing something disgusting like this? In the living room, at that? Have you no shame?"

Something popped in Layna's mind and she gave a devious smirk: "Oh my god! I can't believe you're taking off our dear mother's clothes off, on the floor! And you're letting him do it! What are you two perverts thinking? ! This isn't some penthouse, where you can just go around and doing whatever you like, when you like! Think about the children!"

Layla sighed and turned on her feet, walking to the kitchen, "And now that you think about it...They were doing the same exact thing, while they thought we were 'asleep', weren't they? Seriously, learn to control yourselves. We don't need to see that."

Jellal squealed, threw the bag in the air, and fled like Hell was on his tail, "YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING! DON'T DO THAT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE AROUND, PERVERTS!"

As Layna got into a snickering fit, Lucy's veins popped and she pushed Natsu roughly off her body, "We weren't doing anything, you idiots!"

Layla sipped on a cup of juice, "Oh, we knew that."

Layna walked to the kitchen and laid her head on the counter, holding in more laughing, "We just wanted to see what Uncle Jellal would do. He always gets all dramatic and starts squealing like a little girl, when stuff like that happens. It's so funny!"

Layla started to shuffle through the refrigerator for something to eat, "Well, if you weren't doing anything, you should probably go tell Uncle Jellal that. Knowing him, he probably ran off screaming to Auntie Erza or Mira-san. And if he did...One of them is going to give you divine punishment for doing such a thing. I hope it's Mira-san, though. She always makes it funny when she gets mad and starts hurting you two..."

Layna went and picked up the bag, "What is this anyway? Didn't Uncle Jellal said it was from Auntie Erza or something?"

She shuffled around in the bag and pulled out a large cake. She sweat dropped, "Of course that's what it is..."

"Why's it so big? That things the size of a table!" Layla exclaimed as she peered and took a look.

* * *

Jellal ran, crying, into the guild, "ERZA! Don't ever make me go back to that house again! EVER!"

Erza looked up from stuffing her face with cheesecake, "What's wrong with you?"

Jellal wailed louder, "I just witnessed something so scary and horrifying, that my eyes might bleed out!"

Lessie rubbed him on the back, "Uncle Jellal, you exaggerate way too much..."

Jellal slammed his head on a table, "They're nasty! They were doing something so nasty in their living room! I'm never going back to that house! EVER!"

Everyone's face darkened as Erza pulled out a large sword and started walking to the door. She licked some icing off her lip and gave a dark smile, "Looks like Natsu and Lucy are going to die today."

* * *

_**End of Intermission**_

Hirari pouted and rubbed her head in slight pain, "I'm sorry...I won't do it again."

I towered over her, "You had better not. It's practically illegal to make references like that."

"Well, I don't really think it's ill-"

"Illegal or not! You're not supposed to reference to something that isn't in the same universe! I mean, seriously, 'Rasengan!'?" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "Okay, see...That was completely accidental! It just came up in my mind, and I didn't mean to say it!"

I sighed in slight annoyance. "Then, don't do it in the first place..."

Hirari stood to her feet, "Like it matters! There is something even more important!"

"And what is that?"

She stuffed three cherry bonbons in her mouth, "Clothes! You can't wear such hideous clothes to see my Mother! In fact, wearing those clothes, you might freeze to death! Buy some new ones!"

"My clothes are not hideous." Layla mumbled.

"Well, what about you, Hirari?" I asked, "Don't you need clothes for the cold?"

She shook her head, "No. I have clothes for things like this. I don't need to buy anything."

Lessie-chan tilted her head in thought, "Wait a minute...If you're going in the mountains...Lay-chan, don't you have to wear pants?"

I held up a knife and pointed it at my neck with a sigh, "Looks like it's my time."

Layla sweat dropped, "You don't have to wear pants if you don't want to. Just put on some socks or something."

Hirari smiled, "Okay! Then, we can leave!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "What, now?"

She gave me the same look right back, "What? No. Right now, Mother doesn't like to be bothered, so if we left, she'd probably throw us in the river. We'll leave tomorrow, of course."

* * *

**Somewhere far far away...**

Long, sharp claws that curled out into the air if she snapped them out. Whiskers jutting out from rosy cheeks, a wet, pinched cat-nose and sharp cat-like teeth, that were smacking happily on a large piece of fish. Sharp and slanted yellow eyes that pierced the air as she purred quietly, with large, light purple ears where her ears 'should have been', that were covered by her long, black and curly hair. And wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit, covered in all light purple, with black dots on it, was covering her curvy body.

The woman purred loudly and rolled over on the cement ground, popping the last of the fish into her mouth, "Ne, Laxus~! When are you gonna be done with that mission of your's? It's so boring in this city!"

Laxus stared boredly at her, before turning around and walking around, "Just hurry up and get off the ground, like some kind of animal. I'll be finished in a couple of days, and then that's when YOU can leave."

She sprung to all-fours, meowing, and clawed her hand at him, "Now, don't be like that, Laxussss~! We're friends, right?"

"How we ever came to such a name, I don't know, but you were never my friend, and you never will be. I don't even know why you keep following me around."

She smiled a cat-smile and trotted after him, "Laxus' such a tsundere. You know we're the best of friends, but you're just too shy to admit it! Aren't you~?"

He grunted, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He glanced back at her and narrowed his eyes, "And quit crawling around on your feet like that. You're not a cat."

She slowly rose to her feet, "Actually, I am a cat, Kitten. Laxusssss is so stupid."

He walked off again. "Quit hissing out my name like that."

The woman happily followed, "Can't help it, Laxussss! It's how us catsssss talk! Hey, you can buy me some more fish, right~?"

He sighed, "Women are so annoying..."

She purred, "Correction: _CAT _women are so annoying, Kitten."

* * *

**Another place far, far off...**

A young boy stared happily at a picture in his hands, "Hirari's so cute..."

The sound of a door opening, "Sho-chan, are you here?"

The boy quickly threw the picture away in sudden surprise, "I-I'm in the bedroom, Mom!"

Footsteps echoed and a pretty woman appeared. She smiled and sat down on a large bed, "Whatcha doing, Sho-chan?"

He blushed and stared at his lap, "N-Nothing..."

She glanced over at the picture, thrown on the ground beside the bed, "Hmm? So, you weren't looking at picture of Hirari, were you?"

He spun around in his chair and started to fiddle with things on the table in embarrassment, "N-No! I wasn't! Why do you always think that?"

"Mm-hmm." She got up and picked up the picture of Hirari. She put it back on a table next to the bed.

He tried to avoid the topic, "W-Why are you always picking on me about Hirari, when you have that crazy obsession with that Igneel guy?"

Her face blew up and she pointed defensively at him, "Wh-What? ! How did you know about that, Sho-chan? !"

He sweat dropped, "Well, it's pretty obvious when you always walk around the house, holding a picture of the guy while you squeal and blush, saying 'Igneel-kun's so handsome!' and stuff like that...Hirari's noticed it, too, Mom."

She held her blushing cheeks in her hands and squealed, "I-It's just that...Igneel-kun's just so fantastic! He's just so handsome! So amazing! So skilled! Did I mention that he's handsome? Oh, Igneel-kun! What I would do to see you again, Sweetheart~! Ahh..."

"You call him 'Sweetheart', when he doesn't even like you like that." He mumbled as he rolled a toy ball back and forth.

She plopped backwards on the bed, "It doesn't matter! Someday, Igneel-kun and I will be married and have little Igneel-kun's for children! Oh, how adorable that'll be! All those Igneel-kun's running around makes my heart skip a beat!"

"Quit talking like it already happened." He shrugged, "It's never going to happen, though."

She cooed happily and turned to side, closing her eyes and falling into her dreams, "Ah...Igneel-kun, how I wish to see you again, my Sweetheart...I love you~"

* * *

**One more unknown place, far, far** **away.**..

A strange looking man was sitting at a bench, outside in a city.

Wearing a large panda head mask over his head, so that you couldn't see any of his body, from the shoulders-up. People were sweat dropping and giving him looks as he sat there.

He sighed, "This hat itches...I wish Minnie would get rid of it, already."

As the sun slowly set and the sky got darker, the young man looked up at the sky through his 'panda head'. "Layna-chan and Layla-chan, huh...I wonder if they can help?"

* * *

**One last far, far away** **place...**

A young man, about in his middle or early twenties, with straight black hair to his shoulders, and sharp yellow eyes, stared into a lacrima orb before him, inside of a completely black and dark room.

Projected in the screen was a short girl, with short black hair that fell to her shoulders in incredibly wavy curls, tied up with a red bandanna. She was happily talking to two pink-haired girls as they read a book laid before them.

The young man grinned wickedly, "Lessie McGarden Redfox...Come to me quickly, so I can claim your vital regions. Hehe..."

A door creaked open behind him. A girl stepped in. She had large creamy brown eyes with caramel brown hair, that fell to her chin in a neat cut at the end. She had a long bang covering her half of her right eye, and it was clipped back with a plastic hairclip, that looked like a little glass of a latte. She had a very light cut going across her left cheek, right under her eye, but it was barely cut in her skin, so you could just see it. She wore a very long and large snow-white t-shirt that fell to her knees, so that it almost looked like a long, white dress. On her feet were snow-white heels, that had to be tied up to stay on her feet. A long, white and silky ribbon was tied around on her ankles and into a large bow on each foot, to tie her shoes up. For unknown reasons, no one ever actually knew if she wore underwear under her large t-shirt or not.

Holding a green clipboard in her hand, she frowned and clicked her heels impatiently on the floor, "Hethro-sama! Enough of your lolicon time! Quit fawning over some little girl and get back to work! We only have such little time left!"

The man's face twitched in annoyance, "I'm not a lolicon, Latte." He spun around and pointed to the orb, "Lessie might not look like it, but she is seventeen years old! Thus, my love for her is NOT a lolicon's love!"

She rolled her eyes and tapped the clipboard with her fingernails, "Okay, that's nice and all, Hethro-sama, but...Please, focus on the important stuff, and then you can go back to fawning over her, as much as you want."

He grumbled, but walked after her as she walked out the door. Shutting the door behind them, the girl clicked her heels after him. "Hethro-sama, you DO remember what your plan is...right?"

He smiled nervously, "Of course, I do, Latte! How dare you underestimate me like that?"

She nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Ah-huh...Then, would you mind telling me what the main objective is?"

He held his hand out in a bossy manner, "First, give me my coffee, Latte."

She sighed and walked over to a table. She picked up a mug full of a burning hot liquid, steam pouring out of it. She handed it to him, "Here you go. Now, would you mind telling me? Oh, and hurry. I need to check on Mocha, Hiro, and Candy Cane."

He cringed as he took the mug, surprised by the heat it was emitting, and slowly sipped from it. "Ah, yes...The main objective...It's to kidnap that Hirari girl and extract her magic."

* * *

**Next Day~**

I tied my hair in short, side-ponytail and placed another hairclip in my hair to keep that annoying spike of a bang down.

I was wearing one of my famous tight, short-sleeved shirts, a jacket over it, a pair of shorts, and my usual pair of converse sneakers. I glanced over at Hirari and sweat dropped, "And I thought you said that you had mountain-safe clothes?"

She stared down at her clothes in confusion, "These are. Mother always gives me specially made clothes for me and my big brother, to adapt to the snow, and this is one of them."

She had on a light blue, pleated skirt, that went to her thighs. Tied around her right thigh was a black belt, and tucked safely into were multiple lollipops and suckers. She had on a white sweatshirt, but it had light blue sleeves, and it didn't cover her shoulders, so it revealed the tops of a black singlet underneath it. Her legs were covered in long socks, that went to her thighs, and were striped with light blue and dark blue. On her feet were white combat boots that went to her knees. Her long, waist length, and slightly spiky light teal hair looked more and more like water as I stared at it. Her eyes, which were an incredibly light blue color, also gave me the feeling of looking at a pool of water.

I turned to Layla, "And you..."

She looked up from a book, "What's wrong with me?"

I sweat dropped, "Why are you wearing pajamas?"

She had on a long pair of fuzzy purple pajama pants, that were so long, that they went over her toes. She had on a long-sleeved, white shirt and a pair of fuzzy slippers.

Layla shrugged, "I don't feel like wearing anything else, and these pants were really comfy on me when I woke up, so I just couldn't find the heart to take them off."

"Ahh..."

Hirari pulled out a sucker from her sweatshirt's pocket and popped it into her mouth. I sweat dropped as I saw suckers stuck to her thigh and the ones prodding from her sweatshirt pocket, "Hirari...Why do you have so many lollipops with you?"

She rolled the sucker in her mouth, "These are suckers, not lollipops. If I don't have one in my mouth, my magic will go out of control, so I guess you could say that it's a way to keep my magic 'down'."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Hn...Back to your magic again, huh? So, I'm guessing you're still not going to tell me about it?"

She smiled and skipped off to the door, "Not at all! Let's go! Hurry up! We need to get to Mother, before sundown!"

* * *

**I'm not sure if you already noticed, but Hirari is based off another series...If you haven't noticed, then I will let you figure that out, and I'll tell you in the chapter~.**

**Uwaah...This chapter really took a long time, didn't it, Mina-san? It's been about...Two and half or three months, since I last posted that chapter for my original series, hasn't it?**

**Sorry about that! I just kept getting stuck and stuck on what I was going to do for the story and kept messing up! But, now, I'm alright and I've got a whole bunch of ideas in my head!**

**Please, read on to the next chapter (when I post it)!**

**THANKS FOR ALWAYS BEING SO AWESOME, MINA-SAN! LOVE YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! My laptop broke down and is no longer usable, so I was furiously typing away at my iPod! Lol**

**So, until I can find a new and cheap laptop to buy, these chapters will take about a day or two longer as I'm typing on such a device! Argh the auto-correct is getting on my nerves!**

**And please, if you see any errors in my spelling or anything like that, please tell me! As I said before, I am typing this on an iPod so it's incredibly hard to find small mistakes or even big mistakes, because everything is so tiny on the screen! I will immediately go and fix even the smallest error if you spot it and tell me about it! Thx :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking The Ice**

Layla glanced out of the corner of her eye, "What's your problem? Already can't stand the snow?"

I continued to hug myself and try to build my fire up for warmth, as we stomped through the raging blizzard laid out before us. All the long, I had an irritated look to my face, "It's nothing. I really don't care about the snow, anymore."

She held Hirari's hand, "So, what's your problem, then?"

I held my hands to my mouth and huffed fire into them. I let the fire float around in my hands, for a while, before it died down and I did it again, to keep warm. "I...Have found out something annoying and disturbing."

"Oh, I can't _wait _to hear this one." She said with a sigh.

"Well, earlier..." I started.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone had left home already.

Mama had to ask Lisanna-nee something, so she left early for the guild. Papa wanted to go and get into a fight with Uncle Gray and bother Iggy with questions of "father-son lovingness" (Whatever that is). Layla wanted to go tell that Hibi-kun guy where she was going to be for the next couple of days. Then, she said she'd stop by the guild's library and pick out a few books to take on the trip. I was left at home, rummaging through anything and everything I saw.

I stood on a chair and shuffled through a kitchen cabinet. I hummed quietly and searched around for something to snack on, "Any...Any...Any FireFlame Chips~? Hn, Chili Gumdrops~? Or my Dragon Volcano Pepper Pocky~?" I whispered in a sing-song voice.

As I pulled out a bag of chips, the sound of a sudden poof startle me and I almost fell off the chair. I jumped in surprise and looked back, "Why do you always pop up out of nowhere, Loke? It's scary! Stop it!"

He wrapped his arms around my thighs, burying his face into my butt, "Hey~! That's no way to greet someone who bothered to visit you and give you the best hug in the world~!" He exclaimed as he happily nudged his head in my butt.

I closed the cabinet and stared down at him, "It's the most weirdest hug in the world. What do you want? Did you need to tell me something?"

He rubbed his hands up and down, clearly enjoying where he was, "What's so wrong with me just wanting to come visit you, with no reason at all~?"

I pushed him off of my body and gripped onto the chair as I stepped down. I hopped to my feet and started to push the chair back under the table, "Playboys don't just 'pop in' on someone. They have to have a reason for bothering someone. Reason one: they have no life. Reason two: they're thinking lewd thoughts." Turning to him, I opened the bag of chips, "So. Which reason are you here for?"

He sweat dropped, "So, I either have no life or I just wanted to do something perverted? Do you always think of me, like that, Layna?"

I buried my hand in the bag and smiled, "Always, always." I patted him on the back, "And let me guess...You came here for reason number two, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't." He mumbled, "I was just bored, so I decided to here. What's so wrong about that?"

I turned back to the table and started to pull the chair back out. My eyebrows furrowed, "What was the point of me even pushing this chair back in?" I mumbled. As I sat down, I dropped the bag of chips on the table and glanced back at Loke, "Loke. Sit down. Quick, hurry."

He walked over to the table, "What are y-"

I held up a hand and closed my eyes, "NO. Do not sit BESIDE me. You sit ACROSS from me."

He sweat dropped and walked to the other side of the table, "What does it even matter?"

"Let's play a game." I picked some chips out of the bag, "Since, you said you were so bored, this game can make you more energetic." I smirked, "Or at least, it'll make my life more fun."

He sighed and scratched his head, "Why do I feel like I'm going to be close to death, with this game?"

I popped the chips in my mouth, "The rules of my game are simple: The first person to get their hand in the bag of chips, gets to ask the other one a personal question about their life, that the other doesn't know about. If you want, you can eat the chips on the way. The game goes on, until the bag of chips are empty." I smiled, "That good enough?"

"First of all," Loke started, "I would probably die if I ate these chips. Knowing that YOU eat them, they probably have all sorts of hot sauces, peppers and seasonings in it. I don't want my mouth to burn to death."

I smacked loudly on the chips, "Don't worry. This is the extra light version. See: FireFlame Chips Lightly Seasoned." I waved it off, "They're not that hot."

"Okay, well, second off." He said, "I don't want to play."

"You're playing whether you like it or not." I commanded.

He stared nervously at me, "No. I have a feeling that you're going to win each time and then force me to tell stuff that I don't feel comfortable with saying."

I smiled and slammed my hand on the table, "Hai~! The first round starts! Get ready...GO!"

* * *

**Thirty-Five Minutes Later~**

Loke leaned back in his seat and held his head in his hands in agony, "I can't keep playing this game...Layna, you're going to kill me if I go any further." He sighed, "Do I have to even keep playing? You've won almost every time and each time, you've asked something VERY personal...Can I please stop?"

I smirked, "NO. We have to keep playing until the bag is empty. If you want to stop that much, try winning more, and when you win, try picking out more chips at one time, so the game will end faster."

He turned to me and his eyebrow twitched, "Don't tell me...You've been purposely picking up small bits of chips, haven't you?"

I sparkled, "Of course~! I have so many questions for Loke!"

He slammed his head on the table, "I can't take this...Can't...Take..."

I licked my finger and stared at his head, "Round eighteen is starting~!"

Loke sighed and slowly sat up straight in his chair. He grabbed the bag, "Okay, I won."

I frowned, "No, you didn't!"

"Yes I did. You said: Round eighteen is starting. That literally means that it's starting, so if you didn't grab for it, and I did, I win." He stated simply.

I huffed and started figuring that out in my head, "Fine..." I laid my head on the table and groaned in my head, "What do you want to ask me?...No stupid questions, Loke."

He stared at my head and his eyes sparkled evilly, "If I wasn't around, who would you go out with?"

I sweat dropped, "Stupid question number one, here we go..." I sighed and looked up, "WHY do you need to know something like that?"

He shined evilly, "So, I can kill them for it, later on."

I scratched my head and looked around in thought, "Well, if you mean it by anyone, then it'd be Uncle Gray."

Loke's eyebrow twitched, "Why Gray? ! You could have picked any other person, but Gray? ! What kind of sense does that make?"

I smiled, "But, Uncle Gray's so nice and he smells like ice cream! I like ice cream, you know! Oh, and he's nice! He's really nice! I like Uncle Gray!" A dark aura appeared around me, "Uncle Gray's so nice...I still can't believe how he has a son as horrible as Blake...Next time I see him, I'll make sure to kick him into the wall..."

"I still don't see why it's Gray." Loke stated.

"Ah, but it's not like that'd ever happen, though." I sweat dropped, "Auntie Juvia might just kill me for even saying that to Uncle Gray...Uwaah..."

He grumbled to himself and I pulled the bag of chips back to the middle of the table. I held my hand in the air, "Round nineteen...Go!"

I slammed my hand down on the bag, before Loke could. He looked up at me, "You cheated. You had your hand above the bag, already."

I smiled and started to eat some of the chips, "Yes. Yes, I did." I leaned my head back, "Now, now...What should I ask you..." My eyes shined and I sat up. I bit into several dozen chips at once, "Answer this, please: Did you used to love Aries-neechan?"

Loke swiftly stood up from the table and walked away from the table, "I think I'm going to go to the guild and check on Lucy."

I quickly hopped after him, "Hey, hey~! Where ya going, Loke?" He stepped out the kitchen and I followed after him, smiling, "What's wrong~? Why can't you tell me what I asked for, Loke?" I jumped on him and hugged him from behind, "Tell me or I won't let go."

He glanced off and ignored my attempts, "..."

I walked around in front of him and stared up at him. A dark aura appeared around me and twisted his arm behind his back, "Loke...You just brushed me off, like I wasn't even there. You know I don't like it when you ignore me." I twisted it farther back and the aura got darker, "What's the big deal? You can tell me. RIGHT?"

He winced in pain and quickly yelled out, "O-Okay! Okay! Just let go of my arm! You're going to break it!"

I slowly let go of his arm, "Loke, you had better no-"

He spun on his feet and made a quick run for it. My veins popped and I tried to run after him, "Why are you running from me, Loke? !"

He fled down the hall and raced into the living room, "Because! You're going to hurt me, if I don't!"

"No, I'll just force you to answer my question!: I exclaimed as I ran faster to catch up.

He hopped over the table in the living and started to make a quick run for it, out of the living room, as he saw me sprit after him once more. I jumped in front of him and pushed him back towards the table before he could get away. Leaning closer to his body so he couldn't get away, I smirked. "Where ya going, Loke? You can't be running from me can you?"

He blushed from my closeness and started to look around nervously for a way To escape my wrath, "How did she get here so fast?...Layna, just let me go already! I didn't do anything wrong!"

I closed my eyes calmly, "Didn't do anything, you say..." My eyes lit with irritation, "So you not telling me that you had a gigantic crush on Aries-neechan and then got flat out rejected later isn't wrong? !"

He smiled nervously, "S-She guessed it right down to the rejection..."

I sat him down on the table and gave him a stern look, "I've heard about Karen and I don't care. I know who Astorette* is and I don't care. Since its Aries-neechan this time I care. Just a little bit though. So you're going to tell me. Everything. NOW."

He tried to get up, "No, I'm fine. How about I just go back to the Spi-"

I let him get up. I leaned into his body and hugged him and gave wide puppy eyes up at him, "Why can't you just tell me? I'm not trying to be mean to you or get into your business. It just makes me mad that you wouldn't tell me something like that."

He blushed a bit. Loke held up his hand, "I'll talk if you let me kiss you five times."

I ran my hand through his hair, "No."

He went down a finger, "Four and the slight possibility that I might do something out of a heated passion?"

I smiled and brushed some dust off of his shoulder, "Never, Sweetheart...Never."

He blushed a bit more and grumbled as he sat back down on the table, "Fine...But I get a whole bunch of kisses afterwards."

* * *

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Layla's veins popped, "What a stupid story...Just as I thought." She pinched me, "WHY would you even bother with telling that to us? It just wasted our time."

"Well, you asked." I grumbled as I rubbed my nose free of ice.

Hirari glanced off into the blurring white distance. She held a hand over her eyes to block from the falling snow, "If we keep going in this direction, I think we'll be there in thirty or fourty-five minutes."

I groaned, "Fourty-five minutes? Argh, my legs are going to be numb by then! Let's hurry up and walk faster so we can get out of this snow!"

* * *

_Somehow...We all got lost._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hirari glanced over from Layna and Layla's constant bickering. She stared far-off and listened closely to the howling wind, "What is...?"

Layna's veins popped and she pointed to Layla, "What do you mean, 'Loke is probably seeing Aries-neechan in secret'? Well, that Hibi guy is a womaniser and I bet he has a harem of women waiting on his hand and foot back at that guild!"

Layla stomped her foot, "Like Hibikin is doing something so stupid!" She huffed, "And besides! Hibikin is much more better than that stupid playboy!"

Layna growled and clenched her fists in the air, "Okay, so maybe Loke's a stupid playboy! You don't think I know that? You don't even see how incredibly weird it is when that Hibi guy starts striking poses out of nowhere, getting those sparkles all over the place! Who sparkles like that? No one! 'Cause it's weird!"

Layla sweat dropped slightly, "S-So what if he starts doing poses out of nowhere? I love them! Hibikin looks good while doing anything!" Layna smirked, "Loke looks good doing EVERYTHING."

Hirari sweat dropped, "What in the world...Are they even fighting over?" She shook it off and turned back to the sound she heard, "That sounded like..." her ears perked and she listened closely: "Geez...With Hirari gone, Mom keeps making me sweep up this snow...How troublesome..."

Hirari's eyes lit up, "That's Sho! That means we're close to Mother!" Hirari happily ran as fast as her legs could carry her, "I can smell her more and more, each time I take a step...This is Mother!" she happily whispered to herself.

Layna and Layla quickly turned around to find no one standing where the eleven year old was supposed to be. "Wh-What? Where's Hirari? She wandered off that fast?" Layna said as she glances around in worry for Hirari. Layla stared at the spot where Hirari was standing-her foot prints were quickly dissolving as the snow raged on and down to the ground. "She must have ran off while we weren't paying attention..."

Layna held her head in agony, "Wait a minute! This is bad isn't it? Without Hirari, we don't even know where we are or how to get to ANY place! We're stuck! Lost! Hirari! Come back!"

Layla sighed, "We'll have to just walk around, until we smell Hirari...Or any other hu...mans..."

Layna groaned, "Like there are any other people up in these mountains! And how would we even smell her? All of this snow falling everywhere, is blocking any familiar smells from even drifting a foot off!"

She shrugged, "Then, we'll just keep walking until we find her. Obviously."

Layna sulked, "All this walking...I think I'm going to die..."

Layla reached in her pocket and pulled two shiny, golden keys out. She threw them to Layna, "Here."

Layna quickly caught the keys before they fell in the snow and got lost forever, "Why are you throwing stuff like this at me? That's dangerous!"

Layla started to walk away, "I don't feel like walking with an idiot like you, for who knows how long, so you take those keys and go by yourself." she waved lazily back to her, "That stupid playboy of yours is in there too, so don't fret, Idiot. Bye."

Layna huffed and put the keys up in her jacket pocket, "Damn Glasses...He isn't THAT stupid. Stupid...But not THAT stupid." I stomped off, "And his handsomeness makes up for it."

* * *

**Layna P.O.V.**

My face darkened and I let the cold snow whack me in the face, "I'm lost..." I held a hand to my mouth in gaping horror, "AGAIN..."

I smiled sadly, "So...This is how I die...Huh?" A dramatic tear rolled down my cheek and I held a hand to the sky, "Sebastian...It looks like I'll be seeing you pretty soon...Save me a seat up there, 'Kay..." More dramatic tears poured, "Sebastian..."

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

I quickly hopped after Layna, "She's moving pretty fast for a lost person..." I mumbled in slight annoyance. Grunting, I held a hand over my eyes to shield from the strongly falling snow. I glanced around, "Come on, she's gonhath at fast? Really..."

"I'm lost...AGAIN..." A voice mumbled.

I turned on my feet and saw Layna standing feet away. Gladly, she didn't see or smell me due to the immense amount of snow...And because she was too indulged in her dramaticness. She smiled sadly, "So...This is how I die...Huh?"

I sweat dropped, "What is she doing?"

Tears trickled down her face, "Sebastian..."

"Who the hell is Sebastian? And why is she talking to him from nowhere?" I mumbled as I watched with a sigh and sweat drop. "Onee-chan's really an idiot...Talking to no one in the middle of nowhere..." I huffed, "She'll freeze to death."

I watched as she continued on. After a few minutes, she sighed and turned to walk away. I turned to leave also, "Guess I'll go check on Layla, since Layna looks fine..."

"AGH!"

I spun on my feet andquickly retrieved the bow and arrow off my back, "That thing's still here? ! And it got Onee-chan? !" I ran forward, ignoring the snow, "Dammit..."

* * *

**Layna P.O.V.**

I wiped my eyes clear of tears, "But...Im too tired to come to Heaven right now..." I gave a peace-sign and started to walk away, "See ya, Sebastian. May we meet sometime in the future."

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, "But, really...You'd think they put a tour guide or something out here! Or at least a hot chocolate machine! I'm freezing! Even my magic isn't keeping me that warm!" I considered that thought, "But, then again...I used up a good bit of my magic yesterday, when I got in that fight with Blake..."

I shrugged, "Gotta go back to finding Hira-" I stopped. I slowly looked down at the ground. it was shaking dangerously below me. My eyes widened as I saw the cause-I was walking on top of ice, that had previously been covered by snow. I panicked as i saw that the ice was started to crack, "Okay, that is NOT good..." I shuffled my foot a tiny bit-the ice cracked faster.

I panicked more, "The ice is breakinf really fast...I cant even mo-" I blinked in surprise as I saw something large ahifting under the ice, "What is th-AGH!" the ice broke and a beast-like arm grabbed me and pulled me down.

I quickly grabbed the edge and held on in pure terror as i felt my bod being pulled harder by something very strong, "O-Oh my god...What the hell is that...?"

Over half of my body was being sunk into the freezig cold water. My eyes widened and I drew one of my hands slowly into the water, "K-Keys...Where's Mama's keys?"

"AGH!" I got pulled with even more force. I shivered like crazy and cringed as something slimy, yet tough and hard, gripped both of mylefts tighter, "K-Keys..." Two small objects found their way into my hand and I gripped them tightly, "Have to..." My shivering wouldn't stop and I was pulled again-my head was the only thing above the cold water, "Save...Mama's...Keys..."

I threw the keys onto the ground with a shaking hand, just before I was pulled with incredible power and let out a gasping scream as everything went black.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I gripped a golden arrow in my fist and quickly lit it on fire before positioning it in my bow. I aimed feet away as I watched Layna throw something, "Damn, damn, damn...Why didn't I notice this thing sooner?"

Just as Layna let out another scream and was tugged under the water, I let the arrow swish through the air. It zipped down the hole and into the water.

I ran to the hole and fell down to my knees and peered down into the pitc black water, "Did it...Hit?"

A loud and muffled roar resounded through the water and I positioned myself as the ground shook a bit, "Yea...It hit."

*sigh* "That thing is probably dead by now...But what do I do about Layna...?" I stared at the whole in worry, "If I go down there, she'll see me...And she CAN'T see me...But...N-No, she can't see me!...But she's going to die if she's there any longer..." I held my head and yelled, "Argh! Not only do I look like that idiot father of mine, I'm starting to get just as stupid as him!"

*Shine*

I glanced over and saw two golden keys, glistening with water. I quickly grabbed them, "AH! Mom's keys! With these I can..."

I swung them in the air, "Open! The Gate of The Lion and Maid! Leo! Virgo!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

*Poof*

*Poof*

Virgo glanced at her surroundings in confusion, "Where...?"

Loke shivered, "Where the heck are we? ! It's freezing out here!"

Virgo tugged on Loke's designer jacket and pointed to the boy staring at them, "Onii-sama, that strange boy is holding our keys..."

Loke stared back at him. He had on nothing but a thin, white jacket, that was unzipped to reveal he had on nothing else on. Wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans, he had his hood pulled over his head so you could only see his face. A pair of goggles were hanging from his neck and a bag of golden arrows and a bow were slung on his back. "Who are you? And why do you have our keys?"

The boy held up the keys, "First off, I'm not a boy. I'm seventeen. It doesn't matter how old you two are, I'm not a boy. Second, I am holding your keys because I was the one who summoned you here."

"Impossible," Virgo stated calmly, "You are not our owner or part of her family, whoever you are. To be able to summon us, is near impossible."

He smiled, "Hm? 'Near' impossible right? Not fully impossible, so that means I'm that 'near' impossible section~."

Virgo stood on guard and got ready to whip her chains out, "Who are you? How did you end with our keys?"

"I'm Ha-..." He said quietly. He sighed and shrugged, "Not important. I'm not important right now..." He pointed to the gaping hole beside him, "You've got to hurry. The ice broke and Layna fell in. She hasn't come up yet and I'm afraid she starting to sink..."

"What? !" Loke exclaimed.

"I said: She fell in the wa-"

Loke got annoyed, "No! I heard you! But why didn't you help her, then? ! And who are you? !"

He smiled quietly, "Layna and Layla don't need to see me, right now...I'm...A friend of their Mom. Let's go with that."

"A frie-"

The boy turned on his feet and started to walk away, "Just hurry up and help her...She can't die."

"Wait a minute! Give us our keys back!" Loke yelled, "What do you thi-"

Virgo stopped him, "Onii-sama. Right now, our keys are the least of worries. Our Master's daughter, one of our keepers, is on the verge of death. Please, calm down."

Loke frowned and stared at the hole in worry, "..."

* * *

_Loke and Virgo saved Layna and brought her to the closest safety in sight: A slightly large cave, quite dark, but safe from most of the snow and cold. Layna was now lying safely by a fire started by the hands of Virgo, with a protective Loke sitting very close by, full of worry_.

Layna eyes slowly flickered open, "Ugh..."

Loke quickly jumped in her face, "Layna! You finally woke up!" He hugged her tightly, "Don't scare me like that!"

Layna groaned loudly and tried to push him off, but was to weak to even lift a finger, "Ughhh...My head hurts...My body is numb..." She groaned again and slacked off and purposely went limp in his hands, "Either someone gave me too much fire whiskey or Loke molested me in my sleep..."

"Onii-sama molested you, then." Virgo called out as she walked over to them.

"I did not!" Loke said in his defence.

Layna's eyes dropped weakly and she breathed very slowly, "Why's it so col-" She fell to her knees and held a hand to her mouth as she started to cough heavily. She gripped the cold floor with weak hands and continued to cough.

Virgo crouched down and stared at Layna, "Her skin is still quite white-blue..." Loke frowned, "Virgo, can't you make a bigger fire?" He touched Layna's skin lightly, "I barely touched her, but I can feel her temperature dropping!

Virgo glanced at the fire as it crackled slowly in the middle of the cave floor, "I would...But, I cannot find enough wood to burn in a climate like this." She motioned to the outside of the cave, where snow was dropping at a fast speed, "With all of the snow, it is near impossible to find anything at all."

Loke watched as Layna continued to cough, "..."

Virgo stood up and went to tend to the fire, "For now, we should make sure Ojou is kept close to the fire...She mustn't get any more-"

"So that's where you all were, huh?"

They turned to see Layla walking into the cave, brushing snow off her pajama pants and fixing her glasses, "Took me forever to find you guys..." She muttered.

"How did you know where we were?" Virgo asked.

She sat down beside the fire and stared into the flames, "There was this boy-" She started.

Loke quickly stopped her, "Wait. Did he have a white jacket on? And a bow and some strange looking arrows on his back?"

"Yea, how did you know?" She asked as she blinked away from the fire.

Loke sighed, "Nothing...It's nothing. Just continue."

Layla turned back to the fire, "Anyways, he just appeared out of nowhere. He came up to me and said 'Your sister's in trouble' or something like that...He told me where you guys were, and before I could even ask who he was or how knew any of that, he just disappeared. Like he was never even there at all." She shrugged, "Not like I really care, though..."

"That kid likes to use mysterious ways of leaving a group, doesn't he?" Loke mumbled in thought as he patted Layna on the back.

Layla turned to Layna as her coughing slowly went down, "So...What exactly happened here?"

* * *

Layna, now a bit better, slowly sat criss-cross on the cave floor after she was through coughing. She stared at Virgo and Loke, "Ehh...So something like that happened, huh?"

Layla held her chin in her palm, "That's really weird." She pointed to Layna, "So, you're saying that a monster was under the ice and it grabbed you and pulled you into the water? Then, you couldn't get free, so it pulled you down with it."

"Of course..." Layna huffed.

Layla pointed to Virgo, "And you two got summoned by the strange boy? Even though that should be almost impossible?"

"Hai." Virgo said simply with a small nod, "I also felt it was impossible for a stranger to be able to accomplish such a thing. And he did it on command too."

Layla pointed to Loke, "And you...You actually jumped in a hole of freezing cold water, with Virgo-neechan using her chains to pull you back up, just so you could save this idiot? You risked your life for her? HER? I mean, I understand this as she is your girlfriend, but still...HER?"

Virgo commented on her words, "Also, after we brought Ojou to safety, I was willing to give her mouth-to-mouth to get all of the water out of her body, but Onii-sama seemed to be ready at the job..."

Loke blushed, "I-I was just...!"

Virgo sighed, "But, Onii-sama got tiring after a while, so I had to force him to look for burnable material as I helped Ojou. And later, he was like a little puppy...He wouldn't even dare to leave Ojou's sighed as she slept. He was determined to make sure that she was still alive."

Layna smiled warmly at him, "Heehee..." Loke's cheeks got hot. He pointed to Virgo, "Don't make it sound like I was some kind of love-sick puppy or something! Having something like that, anyone would be just as worried as I was!"

Virgo rolled her tongue, "You lllliiikkkeee her..."

"V-Virgo!"

Layla held a hand to her mouth and rolled her tongue, "You two looooovveee each other..."

"You two? !" Loke said with a sweat drop, "J-Just leave me alone already! Who cares if I was worried about her? Of course I love her!"

Layla sighed, "I don't want this to turn into some kind of romantic drama, so...I'm going to a different topic." She narrowed her eyes sternly, "You two...Why are you still here, in the Human world? You should have gone home by now. We don't need your help anymore."

Loke smiled nervously, "W-Well, that is..."

Virgo brushed off her maid uniform, "Seeing as that boy took our keys, we cannot return until our keys are returned."

"Why not? !"

Loke scratched his head, "Well, first of all, without our keys we'll be forced to stay in the Human World until they're given back. Second-If they aren't given back in time, we'll be stuck here. Being stuck here for too long means we might actually die. Third, we have NO idea who that kid was or where he even came from..."

"So you either find him and your keys or die..." Layna muttered in thought. She smiled sadly and patted Loke on the head, "Loke...It was good while it lasted, but...It seems this is as far as we go. Take care of yourself in the afterlife..."

"And you don't even care about me possibly dying!" He exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

Layna smiled dramatically towards the sky, "Sebastian...Oh, you and your taco-stand in the sky..." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, "Take good care of Virgo-neechan and Loke for me, Sebastian..." A fake tear rolled out her eye, "And Sebastian..." She cried dramatically and pointed to the sky, "I'll make sure that I send them to you with a big, fat bag full of your favorite tacos! You can make your very own taco-stand in the sky, for all the little angel children!"

Layla, Loke, and Virgo stared at Layna, "_Who...Is she talking about?_"

Layna sniffled, "And don't worry, Sebastian...Your detective corporation is still up and standing...Me, Lessie-chan, Melanie, and Asu will definitely take good care of your beloved detective...-ness...Sob."

Loke sweat dropped, "You're not supposed to say 'sob'..."

Layla waved her sister off, "OKAY...Back to our REAL problems: I'm guessing that you didn't get Layna any new clothes, because you can't return to the Spirit World?"

"Of course. I thought of getting Ojou a new set of clothes, seeing as her's were damp and cold, but I failed in the end..." Virgo stated calmly.

Layla stared at the fire once more, "But, who was that guy anyway?"

"He called me 'Onee-chan'..." Layna said in thought.

Layla turned to her, "Woah, woah. Back up. I thought you never saw his face? Moreover, heard him talking?"

She stared at her hands, "At first, I didn't notice him. Or really, I couldn't notice him even if I wanted to. He has some kind of spell on his body or something, so even if he was close by, I wouldn't be able to tell."

"If you knew he was there, why didn't you do anything then?" Layla asked as she thought Layna was stupid for it.

Layna flexed her fingers back and forth, "He didn't smell dangerous...Not even in the slightest. He smelled very nice, actually...Like-Like Mama...It was very warm and sweet, just like Mama." She shrugged, "He smelled so much like Mama that I actually couldn't even bring myself to even let him know that I knew he was there."

"Heh? So, you're actually nice on people, huh?" Layla said with a small smile, "Well, isn't that a surprise..."

"I could say the same about you, Glasses! You're evil in a body!" She exclaimed in response.

Layla ignored her. She stood up and started walking towards the cave entrance, "We should go look for Hirari. It's been a while since we've actually really saw her and I'm worried."

Layna hopped to her feet and pointed to Layla, "Don't ignore me, Glasses! I'm your Onee-chan, so you do what I say, when I say!"

Layla walked out into the snow with a bored face of ignoring, "You're not older than me. Neither of us is, until we found out the truth, so just be quiet for a while so we can find the short one."

* * *

Loke sweat dropped, "...Can't you two walk yourselves?"

Layna, being carried in his arms bridal-style, yawned and stretched her feet slightly in the air, "I would, but after falling into that hole, my body's still really cold and weak. Oh, and since I'm almost out of my magic, that makes me weaker."

Layla, being carried on his back, sighed and waved a hand in his face, "I have walked for who-knows-how-many-miles-Looking for all of you people, at that. I walked for ten minutes looking for Hirari. Ten minutes for Layna. Ten minutes to figure out where I dropped my book, and I never found it at that. Ten minutes to find walk around and look for that cave you three were in. Ten minutes just to even figure of what happened to all of you and who that guy was..." She sighed lazily, "Cut me some slack. I've worked the hardest out of all of you today."

"You two are so lazy..." Loke muttered as he strained to carry them and see through the raging snow storm.

Virgo stopped in her tracks and glanced around, "Onii-sama, what is that? That rumbling...?"

Loke also stopped, "Rumbling? I don't-" He almost fell to the ground as a the ground shook tremendously, "W-Woah! What was that? !"

Layna sat up in his arms, "Is it that monster again? !"

Virgo tried to steady herself as the ground shook again, "Look. The snow is..."

Layla's eyes widened and her vision went clear as the falling snow started to drift completely out of sight, "It's disappearing! The snow is literally just going away!"

Virgo eyes widened and she pointed to something in the sky, "I do not believe this is a monster we have on our hands..."

A gigantic water-blue beast flew through the sky...

Layna stared in disbelief, "ANOTHER DRAGON? !"

Layla shook in shock and pointed a finger at the winged animal as it flew closer to the ground and it distinctively grew bigger in size from sight, "And look who's riding on it...!"

Hirari waved happily from the dragon's back, a young boy sitting quietly beside her, "LAYNA! LAYLA! I HAVE BROUGHT MOTHER WITH ME! COME AND GET ON! WE'LL TAKE YOU BACK HOME!" She had to yell loudly to be heard over the raging noise of flapping wings and scales beating against scales.

Virgo, Loke, Layna, and Layla all exclaimed in pure disbelief: "EHH? !"


End file.
